


How The Newsies Came To Be

by pretendpuppy



Series: My Newsies [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Asexuality, Biphobia, Bisexuality, Bullying, Canon Disabled Character, Canon Non-Binary Character, Canon Trans Character, Crossdressing, Demisexuality, Discrimination, F/F, F/M, Family, Friendship, Genderfluid Character, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Racism, Romance, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendpuppy/pseuds/pretendpuppy
Summary: It's the year 1900. Starting five months after the strike, David and Lester Jacobs are back in school. But when problems start to happen with the newsies, they know they need to go back and help.
Relationships: Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: My Newsies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640857
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. David "Davey" Jacobs

January 2, 1900

“David, would you come here a moment?”

“Sure, Mom! Just a second!”

Sixteen-year-old Davey looked back down at his math homework. Five months after the strike, he and Les were now back at school. Finishing up his final math problem, he hurried downstairs to see what his mother wanted. Or he did, after reminding eight-year-old Les to do his homework and not just stare out the window.

When he got downstairs, he saw his mother, Esther, attempting to balance six plates, making sure Aaron did his work, and cooking dinner all at the same time. “Mom!” Davey cried, “What are you doing?”

“A lot of things, my dear. Would you set the table? Aaron, come work on your homework at the counter over here, sweetie.”

As his mom gave out orders to his four-year-old brother, Davey took the plates from her and set them on the table. He then got the napkins and put them to the left of each plate. Next, he put the dinner forks on each napkin. Those were followed by the dinner knives, which he put to the right of the plates and then put the dinner spoons to the right of the dinner knives. Finally, the water glasses were put directly above the dinner knives. Esther was very strict on what the table setting should be.

“Hey, Mom?”

“Yes, David?”

“Where are Sarah and Dad?”

“Sarah is delivering something to Emily for me, and Mayer is still at work.”

Davey cringed. Now for the question that he asked practically every day. He and Les wanted to go back to the newsies so badly, and Aaron wanted to meet them so much.

“When can Les and I be newsies again?”

Aaron immediately looked up from his work. He looked to Davey, then to Esther. Esther tensed and Davey’s hope deflated. Davey glanced over and saw Les hovering in the entryway with a hopeful look in his eyes.

“You two have to go to school. That was the deal and you need to stop asking.”

“But you never said how long we had to go to school for,” Les put in helpfully. At least he thought he was being helpful.

“You are not going back to the newsies and that’s that,” Esther said, sending a sharp look at her sons. The boys knew that there would be no arguing with her because her mind was made up.

August 31, 1899

_Davey’s eyes scanned the Lodging House. There was a group of newsies playing poker with Les. Well, Race and Les were on some sort of team because they were using the same hand of cards. Most of the newsies, however, were around the Lodging House talking and laughing._

_Davey knew he had to tell them the news. Les wanted to wait a bit longer but, with them starting school in September, it had to be now. He made his way over to Jack and told him he had an announcement to make. Jack nodded and managed to get the newsies’ attention in just a couple of seconds._

_“Dave has sometin’ ‘e would like ta say. Davey?” Jack glanced at Davey. All eyes were on him and all was silent._

_“Davey, no!” Les cried. He didn’t want Davey to tell them just yet._

_“Les, they have to know now.” Davey told the seven-year-old. Les looked like he was about to cry but, didn’t say anything._

_“What’s buggin ya Mouth?” Race questioned, knitting his eyebrows and scrunching up his face. “What’s so important dat wese gotta knows now?”_

_Davey took a deep breath, “Les and I are going back to school in September. We won’t be newsies anymore.”_

January 2, 1900

Davey and Les hadn’t stayed to see the newsies reaction. They had gone home and hadn’t spoken to the newsies since.


	2. Anthony "Racetrack" Higgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Race goes to talk to Davey and Les.

January 2, 1900

“May I help you?” the woman at the door asked kindly. Sixteen-year-old Race knew two things. Firstly, this was where Davey, Les, and their family lived. Secondly, the newsies all felt terrible for the way things had ended with the Jacobs. So that day, Race knew he had to fix it.

“Hiya, Ise lookin’ for David Jacobs. Is ‘e ‘ere?”

“Yes. Come in, come in.”

Race followed the woman through the house. Everything looked a lot more expensive and cleaner than the Lodging House. That being said, Kloppman didn’t have enough money to make the Lodging House not look like a dump.

“Race?!” Race glanced up to find Davey staring at him with his mouth agape. Les’s face lit up as he jumped out of his seat and tackled Race in a hug.

“Who’s this, David?” a man asked. Race assumed that the man and woman were Les and Davey’s parents. The younger girl and youngest boy that were sitting at the table must have been their siblings.

“Name’s Racetrack Higgins, Sir. Youse can calls me Race. Ise ‘ere ta talk ta Davey an’ Les,” Race said boldly. Mrs. Jacobs excused Davey and Les from the table and Davey, with Les still clinging to Race, led them into a bedroom.

“This is mine and Les’s,” Davey explained quickly, “Now, what are you doing here?”

“Wese miss you an’ Les, Davey. Youse ought ta be newsies again.”

“We’re in school, Race. We can’t just leave.”

“What ‘bout on weekends? Youse at school den?”

“Well no, but – ”

“Exactly. Youse could sell den.”

“We have a deal with our parents.”

“But – ”

“Goodbye Racetrack.”

Davey escorted Race to the door and pried Les off him. Race sighed and, with his head down, headed back towards the Lodging House.

December 15, 1896

_“But youse can’t leave!”_

_“Ise can’t stay either Racer. Yer gonna be a great second, Ise knows dat.”_

_The thirteen-year-old stared at his brother. Tracks was finally leaving the Lodging House. Race didn’t want the sixteen-year-old to leave just yet, but he knew it was going to happen eventually._

_“Youse all gonna come back ta visit us, right?”_

_“Course wese are, Racer, wese gonna be back ‘fore youse knows it.”_

January 2, 1900

Race was nearing the Lodging House now. Tears were streaming down his face and sobs racked his body. He had already paid his six cents to Kloppman, so as soon as he was inside, he rushed into the empty bunkroom upstairs and threw himself onto his bed.


	3. Jack "Cowboy" Kelly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack talks to Race about the past newsies.

January 2, 1900

While Jack and Crutchie were playing with two-year-old Angel and his wooden blocks, the leader of the Manhattan Newsies kept glancing at the clock. It was almost seven and Race was not back yet. This worried Jack, and while Race had already paid for his bunking tonight, that didn’t make the seventeen-year-old feel any better.

“Jack?” Crutchie asked. The fourteen-year-old sent his leader and best friend a look between worry and concern. Angel, Kloppman’s grandson, was also staring at him.

“’e’s not back yet.” Jack decided to get right to the point. The other newsies were busy doing various things around the Lodging House, so they probably couldn’t hear his and Crutchie’s conversation.

“’e’ll be back soon. Don’ worry too much ‘bout it.”

Jack sighed. He then grinned turning towards Angel and started building a tower. “Dis is da World Building. Wese gets ours papes from ‘ere ta sell,” Jack told him. The boy grinned, and then Henry came over and the fifteen-year-old knocked down the tower. Angel started to cry.

“Henry!” Crutchie exclaimed with wide eyes. As Crutchie started to scold Henry for upsetting Manhattan’s little angel, Jack pulled Angel into his lap and started to comfort him.

November 14, 1897

_“Jack! Would you and the boys come down here a moment?!”_

_Jack looked up from where he was sitting on Race’s bunk with his younger brothers, Louis and Lucas, on each leg and Blink sitting next to him with the third triplet, Luke, on his lap._

_After he and Blink set down the one-year-olds and rounded up the older boys, they all made their way downstairs to find Kloppman standing there with a bundle in his arms._

_“What’s dat Kloppy?” Jo-Jo questioned, creeping towards him. Kloppman gave a small smile and showed them that it was an infant. The boys immediately all started talking at once until Kloppman held up a hand for silence._

_“You boys remember Ambition, don’t you?” This question was directed at the boys who had been there since 1888 because that was when the leader had been Kloppman’s son, Ambition._

_The boys nodded. Some of them looked upset at the thought of former newsies and some looked excited. Either way, the ones who didn’t know who Ambition was, looked confused._

_“This is Ambition’s son, Ron, and he wants us to look after him. He also wants Race to give Ron a worthy newsie nickname.”_

_“Angel,” Race declared, puffing his chest out and grinning, “he’s Manhattan’s little Angel.”_

January 2, 1900

Suddenly, the door flew open, startling Jack out of his memories. Every single newsie fell silent as Race ran in, not even noticing them. All eyes landed on Jack and he told everyone to stay downstairs, Specs was in charge.

Jack made his way into the bunkroom which was, luckily, empty. Race was on his bed, sobbing. Jack made his way over to his second.

“What’s da matta’ Racer?” Race glanced up at Jack, his eyes puffy and red from crying. Jack pulled him up into a sitting position and sat down next to him, putting an arm around the younger boy.

“Dey’s said dey were gonna come back, Jackie, but dey ‘aven’t. Dey lied ta us an’ wese neva’ gonna see ‘em again.”

“Who, Davey?”

“No, da forma’ newsies.”

Jack felt his heart break into pieces. He moved his hand to rub Race’s back. He wasn’t sure if Race was talking about Tracks, Earthquake, or Trophy, or if he wanted all the newsies to return.

“Dey’s gonna come, Racer. Ise knows dat, Kloppman knows dat, every single newsie knows dat. Dey’ll be back ‘fore ya knows it.”

“Dat’s what ‘tonio said an’ when ‘e does come back wese ain’t gonna be ‘ere no more.”

“Dat ain’t true, Antony.”

“Ya promise, Cowboy?”

“Ise promise.”


	4. Lester "Les" Jacobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les runs away from home but runs into some trouble with no one to help him get out of it.

January 3, 1900

Les raced through the streets of New York in attempt to find one of the newsies and get away from his family. That morning, Les had gotten angry at his family because he and Davey couldn’t be newsies anymore.

He had gotten even angrier at Davey last night when he had made Race, Les’s role model, leave the house and said that they weren’t going to be newsies anymore. Now even angrier, he ran even faster.

August 15, 1899

_Les grinned. He had really gotten the hang of selling and being a newsie. He waved energetically to Race across the street, and then turned to sell another newspaper to a woman._

_“Hey brat! Give me all your money!”_

_A boy, no older than Albert, shoved him up against a wall. Les’s back stung, but he tried to fight the boy. After a while, he finally gave up and let out a cry for help. The boy grabbed Les’s money, turned, and sprinted away._

_Les landed on the ground and searched the street for Race. He was nowhere to be found. After a couple of minutes, Race came bounding over. He handed Les’s money to him, hauled him off the ground, and helped him back to the Lodging House._

January 3, 1900

“Watch where you’re going boy!”

Les’s head snapped up as he rammed into a man who looked to be in his thirties. His eyes went wide and his face paled. Finally, he gave a small shaky smile in an attempt to look brave.

“I’m very sorry sir. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“You will be sorry!”

The man threw Les into an alleyway, and Les let out a cry of pain as his body collided with the stone ground. Les saw an empty glass bottle in the man’s hand and assumed he was drunk. The man smashed the bottle against a nearby building. Now the bottle had sharp edges around the bottom of it.

The man stabbed the bottle into Les’s side and Les screamed. The man kept hitting Les with the bottle and Les’s vision started to fade. The last thing he saw was someone sprinting over to them before everything went black.


	5. Albert "Red" DaSilva

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert rescues a boy from a drunk man.

January 3, 1900

The headline was okay. It said something about a British transport to have been lost in a typhoon. Albert was pretty sure he could improve it and say that a bunch of people had been killed. Just to be sure though, he decided to ask Specs what a British transport was.

“SPECS!”

“What?”

Albert whipped around to find Specs standing right behind him. He forced a smile and was about to ask Specs his question when, Specs suddenly spoke.

“Police ca’.”

“What?” Albert questioned in confusion.

“A British transport is a police ca’.”

“Ise didn’ even ask my question yet!” Albert protested. Specs shrugged and went to go talk to Jack about something. Albert and a couple of the other boys were sure that Jack, Race, and Specs were psychic.

“Al?”

Albert whipped around a second time to find Jo-Jo standing there. He was now convinced that Jo-Jo could teleport because he was positive that Jo-Jo had been standing at the other side of the distribution center just moments ago.

“Whaaaaaaat?” Albert whined. All he wanted to do was sell his papes and now Jo-Jo was interrupting him.

Jo-Jo grinned widely, and Albert noticed a mischievous look in his eyes. That wasn’t good.

“Don’ take anyone’s diary while youse out sellin’. Dey might hit ya in da head wit’ it.”

Albert lunged at him and Jo-Jo bolted away. After a while, Albert gave up and headed to Central Park to sell his papers. What Jo-Jo had said was a joke between the boys now, but it had not been funny when it had actually happened then.

November 29, 1892

_Every single newsie in Manhattan knew not to touch Tornado’s diary. Even everyone who got too close to it were immediately yelled at by the older boy. Albert had gotten back from selling his newspapers early._

_The eight-year-old decided to do what no other newsie had ever done. He went up to the bunk room, found Tornado’s diary, and sat down on Tornado’s bunk._

_When Tornado had gotten back from selling, he made his way up to the bunk room. Albert was playing cards with Race, Henry, Snipeshooter, Sniper, and a couple of the other boys. He had forgotten all about what he had done earlier._

_“ALBERT!”_

_Newsies looked right at Albert as Tornado came storming down the stairs holding his diary. His face was red with anger and he waved his diary in the air._

_“Do youse knows what youse did?!”_

_Albert was about to respond, but Tornado didn’t give him the chance to. He was now standing right in front of Albert._

_“YOUSE READ MY DIARY AND WROTE DAT YOUSE DID, YOU LITTLE BRAT!”_

_Albert was about to apologize. He really was sorry. Tornado didn’t let him and slammed the diary down onto Albert’s head. Albert started crying because his head stung. Earthquake, the leader at the time, jumped to his feet and pulled Tornado away._

_Typhoon and Siren made their way over to Albert. Siren checked Albert’s head for bleeding and Typhoon made sure he was okay. After a bit, Earthquake and Tornado came back._

_“Albert youse knows not ta touch Tornado’s diary. Do youse wanna tell me why youse did it?” Earthquake questioned._

_“Ise wanted to be defiant.” Albert decided on the word that Cyclone had taught him the other day. Cyclone had said it would impress people if he knew that word._

_“Ise sorry ‘nado. Ise didn’ mean ta makes ya mad.”_

_Tornado sighed and went easy on the kid for now._

_“Dat’s okay. Jus’ don’ do it again.”_

_“Ise won’t.”_

January 3, 1900

The sound of glass breaking pulled Albert out of his thoughts. He was not to Central Park quite yet and paused to listen. An ear-piercing scream made Albert realize it was a young child that was probably being attacked by a drunk man.

Albert sprinted towards the sounds and saw a man around thirty-five hitting an eight-year-old boy with a broken beer bottle. Albert lunged forward, grabbed the man’s arm, pulled him away, and placed himself between the man and the boy.

“What da ‘ell do youse tink you’re doin’? ‘e nevah did nottin’ to ya!”

“Stay outta this, boy! This ain’t any your business!” the man exclaimed. Albert could smell the man’s disgusting beer breath he was so close.

“It is my business when it ‘as ta do wit’ a child!”

“Kid ran inta me! So Ise teachin’ ‘im a lesson in mannahs!”

“Alright! Youse taught ‘im. Now beat it, ‘fore Ise soaks ya.”

The man stumbled away, and Albert turned to make sure the kid was alright. As soon as he did, he immediately recognized him as Les Jacobs. He was bleeding badly and Albert wasn’t sure if he could move him safely.


	6. Peter "Finch" Cortes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finch and Jack talk about Race and Outrage.

January 3, 1900

Finch was worried about Race. After he had ran into the bunkroom last night, Race had been unbelievably quiet. Naturally, Elmer, JoJo, and Finch had all been concerned for their best friend.

“Jack?” Finch questioned their leader that morning.

“Yeah, kid?”

“Is Race ok?”

Jack was silent for a couple of minutes before giving the fourteen-year-old a smile. “He’s fine, Finch. ‘e was just missin’ da olda newsies.”

Finch grinned widely. “Ise saw Outrage da other day. ‘e let me steal ‘is gloves ‘cause of da cold.”

“Outrage will let anyone steal ‘is stuff if dey’s need it. Go sell, Race’ll be fine.”

Finch realized that Albert had left without him. He had wanted to sell with his boyfriend so, decided to meet him in Central Park.

December 20, 1889

_It was freezing outside, and Peter Cortes didn’t have any money for gloves or a scarf. He cradled his one-month-old brother in his arms and held him close to his chest. Their mother had died a couple of days ago from a sickness that their father had died from a week ago._

_Peter looked around in an attempt to find their older brother Robert. A month ago, the apartment had been too small for the five of them and so Robert had gone to stay with a couple of friends._

_“Hey, kid! Ya got any parents?” A teenage boy squatted down in front of them. Peter shook his head and glanced at the child that was with the boy._

_“Neither do we. Ya wanna come stay with us? Wese newsies an’ wese sell papes to make a livin’.”_

_Peter slowly nodded and the older boy introduced himself as Outrage and the younger boy as Racetrack. Peter introduced himself but, said he didn’t know his younger brother’s name._

_“Cortes? Ise gotta friend named Robert Cortes. Wese call ‘im Robin. Are youse two related?”_

_Peter nodded as his eyes drifted to a bird. Racetrack giggled. “Finch!” he exclaimed, pointing to Peter. “No-Name!” he added and pointed to Peter’s younger brother. Peter grinned and nodded, accepting the name._

_Outrage touched Finch’s arm and immediately the four-year-old pulled away. “No touch!”_

_“Ya don’t like bein’ touched by strangers?” Outrage questioned and Finch bowed his head, terrified of what he would say._

_“Dat’s okay. Why don’t youse take my coat an’ I’ll hold yer brother kay? Wese don’t want ya freezin’ ta death.”_

_Finch bobbed his head yes and handed No-Name to Outrage as the teen handed Finch his coat. Finch took it gratefully and was excited to see Robert again as the group headed towards the Lodging House._

January 3, 1900

“Finch!” A voice hissed.

Finch turned to find Albert in an alleyway, cradling an unconscious and bloodied Les in his arms. Finch’s eyes went wide and, without Albert needing to tell him to, ran to go and find Boots and Jack, Race, or Davey.


	7. Kaleb "Boots" Bryant

January 3, 1900

“Boots, I’m cold!” Rocky whined for the tenth time that day. Boots rolled his eyes at his seven-year-old brother.

“Ise told youse ta grab yer coat on da way out. ‘Sides it ain’t dat cold out an’ therefore youse ain’t gonna get hypothermia.”

“Hypathema?”

“Hypothermia. It’s where yer body temperature drops to dangerously low levels. Also known as freezing ta death.”

They continued selling as Rocky kept complaining about the cold. Suddenly, a body rammed into Boots, knocking him down onto the concrete. Rocky reacted extremely quickly.

“Finchie!”

“Finch? What are youse doin’ ‘ere?” Boots asked, wrinkling his nose.

“It’s Les! ‘e’s hurt! Al found ‘im in an alleyway on da way ta Central Park!”

Boots eyes went wide, and he ordered Rocky to go and find Jack or Race and meet them at the Lodge. He then instructed Finch to take him to Albert and Les.

December 31, 1896

_“When someone is bleeding den dere are a couple of things youse need ta do.” Doc informed twelve-year-old Boots during that day’s lesson on medical treatment._

_“Youse need ta stop da bleedin’ by puttin’ pressure on da wound. Youse need ta be able ta do dat until youse can bring dat person back ta da Lodging House and bandage up da wound. Finally, youse need ta have someone dat can sew ta stitch up da injury.”_

_“What ‘bout for influenza? Youse leavin’ tomorrow an’ won’t have time ta teach me.”_

_“You’ll find me or any of da other former doctors. Kay?”_

_“Okay.”_

January 3, 1900

“Dere’s Al an’ Les!”

Boots rushed forward and ripped off a piece of his shirt knowing Buttons could fix it later. The fifteen-year-old found the injury and pressed the cloth to Les's side.

“Put ‘is other arm around yer shoulders, Albert. Finch, when wese get ta da Lodge open da door for us den go get da bandages from da medical closet.”

Finch nodded and they were able to get to the Lodging House without much trouble. They did have a bit more trouble carrying Les up the stairs. Rocky and Jack were waiting inside when they got to the main room.

Finch brought back some bandages and Boots bandaged up Les’s arm. Jack then spoke, “Wese gotta tell da Jacobs family ‘bout Les. Finch an’ Albert go find Davey an’ Sarah an’ tell dem where Les is an’ what happened.”


	8. Taylor "Buttons" Clark

January 3, 1900

While Buttons had been selling, the Jacobs family came running towards him. They asked the fourteen-year-old if he had seen Les and when Buttons answered negative, he was then convinced to help look for him.

Suddenly, Finch and Albert came running towards them. At first, they kept talking over each other and Davey told Albert to speak first and then Finch.

“Ise found Les while Ise was sellin’. A drunk man was beatin’ ‘im up wit’ ‘is beer bottle.”

“Wese took ‘im back ta da Lodge an’ Boots patched ‘im up. Dat’s where dey are now. Boots ripped off some a ‘is shirt for da cut.”

The group headed back towards the Lodge and even though they told Buttons that he could keep selling, Buttons knew that he was going to have to stitch up the cut and Boots’s shirt.

November 27, 1896

_“Why do youse have ta clean your needle?”_

_Buttons glanced at his brother. Blanket had accidentally cut himself and the nine-year-old had been brought to Doc who had then sent Race to find Buttons._

_“Da needle might be dirty an’ might infect da wound, Blanket. Now hold still so Ise can stitch it up.” The eleven-year-old ordered him._

_“But youse don’t clean it when youse stitchin’ up clothes.” Race pointed out. Clearly, he was just trying to be annoying and Buttons decided not to answer him. Doc then told Race and Blanket to drop the topic._

January 3, 1900

They had arrived at the Lodging House and when they got in Boots removed the bandage that he had put on Les’s arm so Buttons could stitch it up. Les was awake and talking with Rocky but then pouted when he saw his family.

“Les! You know better than to run off like that! What if you had been killed? What if that man had kidnapped you?” Mrs. Jacobs interrogated her son.

“If Red over here hadn’t found you, you would’ve been a lot worse, son. You’re lucky he found you in time.” Mr. Jacobs informed all of them.

Albert groaned and the newsies snickered. Davey rolled his eyes, “Mom, dad, Aaron these are some of the newsies. Albert, Finch, Buttons, Boots, Rocky, Jack this is the rest of my family.”

“How does he know what to do about Les?” Aaron questioned as he pointed at Boots. Boots grinned and informed them that he was like the newsies’ personal doctor. Albert then told everyone NOT to call him Red.

“We could’ve had our doctor look at him as to not cause you any trouble.” Sarah told Boots politely.

“Ise used ta it. Albert already gets inta at least three fights a day. Les ought ta stay da night ‘ere so Ise can check da wound tomorrow. Dat alright Mr. and Mrs. Jacobs?”

“Oh please, call me and my husband Esther and Mayer. I was actually wondering how long we can stay. I’m sure Aaron would love to meet the others.”

Albert then protested how he didn’t get into three fights a day and how chasing the newsies because they had angered him didn’t count.

“Why did your mommy and daddy name you Buttons?” Aaron queried. Jack told him that all the newsies had nicknames. Not all of them, however, liked to be called by it.

“Can I have a nickname?” Aaron asked excitedly.

“Sure, kid. But dat ain’t my job it’s Racer’s. All Ise do is make sure dese idiots don’t do anything too stupid.” Jack told him. The newsies all responded with a “Hey!” and Aaron giggled.


	9. Connor "Rocky" Bryant

January 3, 1900

Rocky and Aaron had been instructed to go outside while the adults and older newsies talked with Les. It had been raining earlier so there were puddles all over the ground.

“How’d you get your nickname, Rocky?” Aaron asked him. Rocky grinned and turned towards the new kid.

“Ise kept collecting rocks an’ den Ise would throw dem at da olda newsies. One day, Ise hit Racey wit’ one an’ he started callin’ me Rocky.”

Aaron giggled and jumped in a puddle just as Race and Tumbler turned the corner. The second in command got splashed by the water. Aaron’s eyes went wide, and Rocky and six-year-old Tumbler started laughing.

The commotion drew the attention of everyone inside as they came out the front doors. Race blinked a couple of times and Rocky couldn’t help but giggle again.

April 30, 1896

_Connor’s mother brought him to a giant building. He was very confused as to what he was doing here even though his mom had told him that he had two older brothers that had been staying here._

_They went inside and a thirteen-year-old boy sat behind the desk. Connor’s mother had told him that an elderly man ran the building and the male behind the desk did not look old._

_“Hi!” Connor exclaimed after a minute. The boy, who had been looking at a newspaper, snapped his head up and stared at them. Finally, he blinked a couple of times before calling out for “Kloppman”._

_“I thought you said you would pay attention Race, not look at the newspaper.” Kloppman said, shaking his head as he entered with another teen._

_“But look! Hard Hat made da headline!” Race exclaimed and Kloppman and the teen burst out laughing after looking at it._

_“Sounds ‘bout right. Hiya! Name’s Butch an’ Ise sorta like da leadah round ‘ere. Racer, go show dat ta da oddahs an’ tell Doc an’ Boots ta come out.” Butch ordered and Race hurried off as Connor’s mother talked with Kloppman and Butch._

_Eventually, two other boys came out. They were introduced as Connor’s older brothers. Which made sense because they looked like him. Their mother left and Doc and Boots showed Connor around and introduced him to the other newsies._

January 3, 1900

“Jesus, Splasher! Youse gots some strong legs dere! Da boys call me Racetrack. Race for short. Dis is my younger brother Tumbler.” Race’s voice cut through Rocky’s memories.

“I’m Aaron! Why do you guys talk like that?” Splasher asked.

“Cause dat’s what all newsies talk like. Sides Davey of course an’ guess what kid? Youse just got yer nickname an’ now youse ain’t gettin’ rid of it.” Jack told him as he smirked at Race in amusement. Splasher grinned widely and cheered with happiness.

Race hummed in response and Rocky grinned, “Yer reaction ta Splasher reminded me of when Ise first came ta da lodge!”

“Ise remember dat! It’s when Hard Hat made da headline!” Buttons put in and the other newsies burst out laughing.

“Who’s Hard Hat?” Davey asked as he looked at Jack. That’s when his boyfriend and the rest of the newsies realized that Davey and Les had never met a former newsie before.

“’e used ta be a newsie a long time ago. Rocky’s never met ‘im either but when ‘e first came ta da lodge Hard Hat was in da papes cause ‘e was on da run from da bulls. Dunno if ‘e still is or not.” Albert informed with a shrug.

“I remember that headline, so you boys are friends with a fugitive?” Esther questioned warily.

“No, wese friends wit’ a guy who made a bad decision. Sides wese think dat ‘e was framed for da murder. ‘e may ‘ave ‘ad a bad temper an’ seemed ta hate everyone but ‘e would never kill anyone. Just ask JoJo, ‘e was da closest ta ‘im,” Finch spoke to stand up for their friend.


	10. Matthew "Itey" Hills

January 4, 1900

Boots had told the newsies that Les was getting better and that he could go home. Esther and Mayer were now letting Davey, Les, and Splasher sell after school and on weekends.

Itey let out a harsh, dry cough and sniffled. Dutchy and Elmer, who had been selling with the fifteen-year-old, glanced at him. Nine-year-old Dutchy seemed confused and Elmer seemed greatly concerned.

“Dat’s da twentieth time youse sounded like dat. Youse ain’t gettin’ influenza, right?” The fifteen-year-old asked. Itey violently shook his head he then heard, for what seemed to be the tenth time that day, was one of the voices in his head.

“You can keep telling yourself that, but you know you’re lying.”

“Shut up!” Itey snapped at the voice. Elmer rolled his eyes and customers slowly backed away. Itey sneezed right before he keeled over and puked on the ground. He could barely hear what Elmer and Dutchy were saying and barely saw Dutchy run off.

June 30, 1888

_Matthew stared at the giant teen before him. The fact that his parents were even letting this boy take him was shocking. When a doctor had diagnosed him with Schizophrenia, Matthew’s parents decided that they couldn’t handle that._

_The boy, Ambition, was glad to take Matthew in despite his one big flaw and that he was only four years old. Ambition took Matthew to a building and led him inside._

_There were boys everywhere and it was intimidating to him. He shrunk behind the leader as Ambition got everyone’s attention._

_“Boys dis ‘ere is Matthew. ‘e’s four years old an’ ‘as been diagnosed with Schizophrenia. Which means dat ‘e hears an’ sees things dat aren’t dere which may cause ‘im ta make some bad decisions. Ise want someone sellin’ wit’ ‘im at all times.”_

_“Is ‘e from Italy?” Another child asked._

_“Yes, Racer. ‘e is from Italy an’ if yer gonna start callin’ ‘im it den it would seem a bit girly.”_

_“Ok. Hi Itey!”_

_Everyone stared at Racer before another older boy spoke, “What da hell is an Itey?”_

_“Ise dunno, da new kid!”_

January 4, 1900

“Itey?”

Itey glanced up to find Boots kneeling in front of him. Boots continued to speak but, Itey was too tired to listen. He attempted to stand only for his legs to be unable to hold him and he was back on ground in seconds. He felt himself being lifted up and his arms slung around people’s shoulders.

He shivered, his throat hurting when he swallowed, and was out of it for the trip back to the lodge. Eventually, he was set on his bunk and he realized Boots was talking to Elmer.

“-gonna ‘ave ta find ‘em. Unless youse knows anything?”

“Ise think Finch said somethin’ about seein’ Outrage da other day. Ise could try talkin’ ta him?”

Boots nodded and Itey didn’t have to ask them what they were talking about. They wanted to find the former newsies since Boots never learned how to take care of influenza.

Itey saw the pink gorilla, one of his usual hallucinations, out of the corner of his eye before he passed out.


	11. Ethan "Elmer" O'Riley

January 4, 1900

Elmer and Jake followed Finch through the streets of Manhattan as they attempted to find Outrage or any other former newsie. Itey had looked worse by the time Finch and Jake had come back from selling and boots decided it would be best to find a former newsie immediately.

“Ya see anyone dat looks familiar, Elms? Ise don’t see anybody dat even resembles a former newsie.” Jake wanted to know.

“Ise ain’t seein’ anything yet. What does resemble mean? Did youse learn dat word from Davey or Specs?” Elmer queried in an attempt to make conversation.

“Davey said dat Ise resembled a friend of ‘is from school. Ise think it means ta look like someone.” The fifteen-year-old said with a shrug. Then, the two ran right into Finch.

“Dere! Dat’s Outrage!” Finch exclaimed excitedly. Jake and Elmer followed Finch’s finger to a man that did seem to look a lot like Outrage.

“Are youse sure dat’s ‘im? It looks like ‘im but, Ise ain’t sure.” Elmer commented.

“Ise seen ‘im recently. Dat ‘as ta be ‘im. Come on!” Elmer glanced at Jake who shrugged. The two boys then followed Finch over to where the man that Finch thought was Outrage was sitting at a table outside talking with a couple of men.

“’scuse us sirs? Wese was wonderin’ if wese could talk ta youse.” Jake interrupted. The four men turned towards the teens and Finch shrunk behind Jake and Elmer. Jake started rocking of his feet nervously.

“Can I help you?” Outrage’s look alike asked. Jake gave Elmer a helpless and terrified look and Elmer sighed.

“Wese was wonderin’ if youse knows anyone named Outrage? Or someone dat used ta go by dat name?” Elmer questioned bravely. The men glanced at one another and the look alike nodded.

“That would me. Who are you and what do you need? Also, how did you know that I used to go by that name?”

“Ise Elmer an’ dis is Finch an’ Jake an’ Itey’s got influenza. Wese needin’ Doc, Siren, or Medic.”

“Ugh, I have stuff that I need to do. You guys should head back to your homes.” Outrage sighed. The other three men nodded and left. Outrage turned towards the newsies.

“Alright, listen. I know that Siren is somewhere in New York City still. I just don’t know where but, I will keep an eye out. Medic I know left the state and is now living in California and Doc left New York City but is still in the state. You’re going to have to figure something out until I can find Siren or until I can contact Medic. I don’t know where exactly Doc is so I can’t get in touch with him. You boys are smart though, you’ll figure something out.”

Elmer, Jake, and Finch glanced at each other before nodding. They left and headed back to the lodge.

November 10, 1890

_The first thing that six-year-old Elmer heard while he was selling with Siren was crying. He told the older boy and the two went to go find what it was._

_In an alleyway, the two found a four-year-old boy terrified for his life. He sat there, hugging his knees to his chest, and rocking back and forth. Elmer recognized him as his younger brother Evan who Elmer had left at his house when he went to go sell every morning._

_“Evan, what are youse doin’ ‘ere? Shouldn’t youse be at ‘ome wit’ momma?” Elmer and Evan lived with their mother after their father left them so to see Evan in an alleyway by himself worried Elmer._

_“Momma told me ta get out. Said Ise was old ‘nough ta fend fer myself. Ise don’t know what ta do an’ Ise don’t know ‘ow ta fend fer myself.” Evan sobbed. Elmer gave Siren a helpless look and the older boy made a quick decision._

_“Youse two can stay at da Lodging House wit’ us newsies. Earthquake won’t mind an’ would rather ‘ave youse two wit’ ‘im den wit’ a mother who doesn’t want ya.”_

_The boys went back to the lodge and Evan ate the pie that was on the table, much to Kloppman’s annoyance. Race, however, started calling Evan, Pie Eater instead._

January 4, 1900

The trio made to the Lodging House where Jack, Boots, Dutchy, and Patrick were waiting in the main room. Jake told the others what Outrage had said.

“Well, I’ll make sure dat da others keep an eye out fer Siren as well. If all else fails, da Jacobs will pay fer us ta take deir doctor.” Jack decided and the newsies nodded their agreement.


End file.
